The movement of a variety of goods in commerce is dictated by the economics of packaging. In many cases, goods previously transported on wooden pallets have been unitized into wrapped packets attached to a slip sheet, particularly a slip sheet which may be manufactured from recycled polymeric materials near the point of use and either reused or recycled at the terminus point, avoiding the costs of shipping the pallets empty for reuse. Also, there are environmental issues involved with the use of wood, particularly deforestation issues in regions where some of the previously palletized products, such as rubber, are produced. Additionally, wood in pallets and crates are subject to infestation by wood borers and insects, which can introduce unwanted and harmful insects into the ecosystem. Polymeric materials are generally not edible by insects, so the infestation potential is greatly reduced.
In a co-pending patent application, Ser. No. 08/399,490 issued U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,447 on 25 Mar., 1997, the present inventor teaches a slip sheet for transporting goods which has a compressible tab portion of convex airfoil-type cross-sectional area along at least one edge of the slip sheet, with an upstanding wall provided along each edge of the slip sheet. Improvements in that invention now make It possible to provide a slip sheet with the same type of compressible tab portion with the convex airfoil-type cross-section, but in which the construction of the tab provides that the tab be generally upturned for easier grasping by the lift vehicle typically used.